


Dance on Water

by TennKujo666



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, I will add more tags if necessary, M/M, Riku the Happy Supporting Brother, Ryunosuke the Therapist, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TennKujo666/pseuds/TennKujo666
Summary: Looking into Tenn's cold yet warm eyes, I instantly fell under his poisonous spell





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please help me come up with a better title

Gaku Yaotome, leader of Trigger, had been under Tenn's spell ever since he laid eyes on the angel. He constantly shook the feeling off of him plenty of times but it kept haunting him, taunting him with it. Every time Gaku sees or goes anywhere near Tenn, Gaku can't function properly...his heart races and flutters, his words are jumbled up into riddlish and he loses concentration on their choreography. Luckily for Gaku, Tenn was too busy to even notice Gaku's stares. Ryunosuke, on the other hand, almost caught on. Gaku panicky told Ryu that he was thinking and wasn't staring at Tenn. Ryunosuke happily agreed to Gaku's lie though. Gaku gave out another sigh. Tenn's dancing was like feather carefully caressing the waters surface and with each turn, the feather would make ripples. "Tenn is really is something, huh?" Ryu said to a spaced out Gaku. Gaku felt something cold against his arm which startled him, causing him to jump. Ryunosuke's laughter was audible, "Wow, I've never seen you so jumpy". Gaku gave a frown. "Ryu! That wasn't funny!" Gaku snapped at the Okinawan male. "Sorry..." Ryunosuke said apologetically. Gaku spaced out again, watching Tenn once more. "I hope I can tell him how I feel.." Gaku thought. "My little tenshi"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that all my stories are really short...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this next part! Time for some GakuTenn bonding. Sorry if this seems rushed.

The next day wasn't any better for Gaku. His passion and yearning for Tenn to be by his side kept growing and growing. Each time Tenn twirled, it sent Gaku's heart aflutter. He couldn't bare it any longer. He wanted Tenn...no he needed Tenn unconditionally. Tenn didn't belong on stage, in Gaku's opinion, he belonged in his bed...tangled in his sheets. Just the thought of Tenn becoming submissive uke, made Gaku blushed a deep red. He could already hear the soothing sounds of Tenn's muffled moans. He could taste Tenn's scrumptious lips against his lips. Feeling Tenn's slender frame, placing love bites all over the younger one's body where everyone can see that he is taken. What snapped Gaku out of his fantasy was a sound of a body hitting the floor. Gaku's eye shot open with shock...Kujo Tenn was lying on the floor, heavily breathing. Gaku rushed to Tenn's side. Tenn had a bright red blush across his face and was drenched in sweat. "Tenn! Are you okay?" Gaku kept repeating himself over and over again. "G-gaku?" Tenn said weakly back to him. "Thank god..." Gaku thought with a sigh of relief. This was it! Gaku could finally do something that he wouldn't dream about doing. Gaku put his arms under Tenn and picked him up bridal style. "G-gak-" was Tenn's last words until he lost consciousness. 

Tenn's vision was blurry as he started to open his eyes. His surroundings were familiar yet so different to him. The smell instantly gave it away: he was in the hospital. He felt something warm holding his cold hand, he looked over of the side of his bed and saw Gaku, peacefully asleep. Tenn gently ran his fingers through Gaku's hair. Gaku gave a soft smile to the feeling of someone's hand stroking his silvery locks. "Gaku..." Tenn said softly "Wake up". Gaku groaned, "5 more minutes mommy". Tenn giggled a bit at what Gaku had called him but also it made his blood boil. "Gaku! Get up or I'll kill you!!" Tenn yelled. The yell scared Gaku awake but he was face to face with the most beautiful set of eyes that belong to his tenshi. Gaku became overwhelmed with emotions that he embraced Tenn. "T-too tight.." Tenn managed to say as he was being squished between Gaku's arms. Gaku noticed that Tenn wasn't too thrilled with the hug as he loosened his embrace around the slender figure. "I'm just glad that you are alive and kicking," Gaku said, "but, Tenn, have you been overworking yourself lately?" Gaku's expression changed from a happy expression to a serious one. Tenn just looked away from Gaku's face. Gaku knew from Tenn's body language that he was right. "Why do you work so hard?" Gaku asked. "I'm a professional Gaku...professionals work until it's beyond perfect. Of course, you're just an old man so you wouldn't understand.." Tenn said bluntly. "What did you say shitty brat!?" Gaku yelled at Tenn. "Want me to repeat it? You're just an old man..." Tenn said back. Gaku growled. He loved Tenn but his poisonous tongue was another. Gaku wanted to beat the living hell out of Tenn right then and there but he couldn't dare take advantage of the situation Tenn is in. 

The knock on the door diverted Gaku's attention. "Come in," Tenn said. "Visiting hours are up, visitor. Sorry but the patient needs rest. Don't worry you can visit Tenn tomorrow" the doctor said. Gaku stood up and was about to leave until Tenn called out his name. "What?" Gaku said looking back at Tenn. Tenn was beckoning him with his finger. Gaku went over to Tenn but Tenn insisted that Gaku came closer. Gaku hesitantly obeyed and leaned closer to Tenn as Tenn gave a soft peck on the cheek to Gaku. "Thank you for taking care of me...you're not as bad as you seem Yaotome Jr." Tenn said sweetly with a hint of the devil in his words. "Tch...unlike you cold-blooded hedgehog with a double personality" Gaku said leaving with a smirk on his face. "Whatever" Tenn said rolling his eyes with a hidden smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad that everyone seems to enjoy this book. I honestly don't know how to even react to such good fans of my work. Thank you so much!!

Gaku was now giddy with glee, not because he won the Japan lottery or that he had a job offer, Kujo Tenn gave a kiss on the cheek to him. Though Gaku was a little disappointed that his crush didn't kiss him on the lips but the cheek was better than nothing, right? Endless thoughts flooded into Gaku's mind like "Why he couldn't confess to Tenn? Why did he fall for the seemingly modern day angel? Was he afraid of rejection?" Of course, Gaku would never admit such things to himself or the other members of Trigger. Gaku remembered in elementary school he learned about a tale about a girl who was transformed into a swan by an evil sorcerer. Tenn was similar to Odette; Tenn by day was a delicate white swan, but by night he was nothing more than Trigger's center. Gaku drifted into a deep trance. A sudden touch to the shoulder made him jump. He heard a familiar laugh, the laugh that made him want to punch the poor guy.....Ryunosuke's laugh. Gaku quickly regained his composure and cleared his throat, "Ryu, don't do that to me ever again, got it?" Gaku said but not harshly as Ryunosuke would expect him to. Usually, if Gaku was pissed at anyone, he would cuss them out or yell at them. Ryunosuke noticed that Gaku did neither. Maybe he was in a good mood, Ryu thought but why? "Gaku...you seem quite happy today. What happened?" Ryunosuke asked with a small smile on his face. Gaku paused for moments. Ryunosuke was their good member of Trigger, a pacifist, a shy guy, and a big brother...he could trust a guy like Ryu. Gaku took a deep breath while swallowing every last drop of his pride and confessed, "Ryu, I'm in love with Tenn". Ryunosuke was shocked. He never would've thought that Gaku, the number one most desired man in Japan was a homosexual. Of course, Ryunosuke would give Gaku props because he, himself, was homosexual as well. Ryunosuke turned his expression to a happy one, "That's good to know Gaku. Thank you for telling me about your feelings. It's not easy confessing at all about your love life especially if your love might be frowned upon in other countries. Will you ever tell Tenn about your feelings?" Gaku was utterly shocked that Ryunosuke took that with bread and butter. He always knew that Ryunosuke was an easygoing person. "Umm..." Gaku started stuttering, not knowing how to properly answer his groupmate's question. "I am planning to..." Gaku said while scratching his head anxiously. 

Ryunosuke gave a little chuckle. "I'm sure you'll do fine". "Oh...really?" Gaku said with a smug face. "I like to see you try confessing your love to another man". Ryunosuke froze like he just hit the Antarctic. Gaku had a point, he would never be able to confess a feeling to another person without his legs turning into Okinawian jelly. Gaku smiled, "Now look who's talking?" Ryunosuke frowned and pouted. "Aw, c'mon I tried to be cool!" he complained. "You'll be cool when pigs fly," Gaku said bluntly. "Aw...Gaku..you're so mean!" Ryunosuke whined but then regained his composure. "Anyways, I think you should grow some balls and tell Tenn now. Because Tenn is quite a rare catch. If you don't hurry someone else catches his heart" Ryunosuke's words got fainter and fainter as Ryu left the area. Most likely to go to the local bar to drink away his problems. But Ryu did have a point, he should confess as soon as possible since he betted most people had their eyes and hearts on Tenn the moment they met him. Gaku would also compare Tenn to a bear trap, just waiting for someone to come step in them then BAM they're forever confined in the trap with no hopes to be released. Gaku quickly ran toward the direction of the hospital where Tenn was currently in. He needed to get every last bit of passion and love off his chest to fill Tenn's empty heart with his love and only his love. Arriving at the hospital, he froze. Many doctors and nurses were rushing, pushing and pulling carts full of medical equipment. With everyone yelling, Gaku couldn't even hear anything of what was being said. What freaked Gaku out the nurses and doctors were heading to where Tenn room was. Gaku panicked, "Is Tenn okay? Tenn don't die. If you die, I'm going down with you"


	4. Chapter 4

"Is Tenn okay? Tenn don't die. If you die, I'm going down with you" was the last thing Gaku thought until reaching Tenn's room. To his surprise, Tenn's room was accompanied by another male. The man looked around in his early 20s or so. Gaku couldn't really tell due to all the doctors and nurses scurrying around the room trying to help the poor guy. "If Tenn wasn't here, then where is Tenn?" Gaku thought then his sight became pitch black. Did the hospital had a blackout? No...there was barely any clouds in the sky. "Guess who?" the calming voice said in Gaku's ears, making Gaku have shivers go down his spine. The voice was calming but also with a dash of feminity. It was so familiar...Gaku grabbed behind him and felt the curves of the body. The body was slender and the skin was soft to the touch. "That tickles.." the person behind him spoke. There was only one person that Gaku knew who was like this...his crush...Tenn. "Tenn?!" Gaku said. The man behind him took off his hands that covered Gaku eyes, the light almost blinded Gaku. The male spun Gaku around to face him. Indeed his guess was right, it was Tenn. Tenn smiled, he must've been waiting for Gaku to see him. "Tenn...thank god..." Gaku said in relief. Tenn smile turned into a frown, "did you seriously thought I died? Heh...typical you" Tenn said sarcastically. "You scared me!" Gaku yelled, causing Tenn to jump at the sudden yell. "I thought I lost you..." Gaku said with tears forming in his eyes but he wouldn't dare cry in front of someone especially in front of Tenn. Tenn gave a giggle, "you really don't know a thing about me. I won't be taken down that easily". "I suppose you're right, you cheeky brat" Gaku said wiping his forming tears from his eyes.

"This was it," Gaku thought, "the chance I am willing to take...I'm sorry Tenn but I must". "Brat? Well, look who's talk-mfft!!" Tenn was instantly stopped when a pair of lips met his. His eyes widened, Gaku was kissing him. Within the kiss, Tenn could feel all the passion and love flow through his body. The feeling felt like magic to him. Gaku blew his own mind, he did it. He was finally kissing the man of his dreams...his future wife/husband...his everything....his tenshi. The kiss didn't last long as Gaku anticipated as Tenn shoved Gaku away. Tenn's face was flushed red, "who kisses someone out of the blue?!" Tenn said while panting hard. "Tenn...I can explain!" Gaku said, like Tenn his cheeks were accompanied by red also. "Tenn, ever since we met in Deep River two years ago, I fell under your spell. Your eyes pulled me in. Your skin makes me want to fly and kiss heaven. Your voice makes my heart flutter. Your devious and sweet smile makes me want to mess your innocence up. Just everything about you made me fall under your toxic spell. I know we're both males and our love may be shunned from the world but we'll manage through. What I'm trying to say is will you be my boyfriend?"

Tenn didn't speak, most likely shocked from the out of the blue confession from Gaku. "Umm..." Tenn wasn't used to a guy giving a love confession. Tenn Kujo was mostly approached by females confessions but he still turned all of them down. Gaku was unsure and ready for the most painful rejection of his whole life. "Gaku...this is all too sudden. I'll think about this, okay?" Tenn said, trying to not indirectly hurt Gaku. But it's not like Tenn cared or anything, right? Gaku gave a nod and walked away. Tenn sighed and went to his new room number, 274. Tenn plopped down on the hospital bed with wild thoughts in his mind. "That kiss..." Tenn thought deeply to himself while delicately swiping his finger across his lips. "Why can't I forget it? I'm not falling in love, am I?". The thoughts ran rapidly through Tenn's mind as he fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Ever since that kiss Tenn shared with Gaku, Tenn couldn't think about anything else but that kiss. It made his heart flutter each time he remembered that older silver-haired male place his lips upon his. Tenn was still hospitalized with the luck of listening to a lot of racket going on in the hallways. Hospitals reminded Tenn about his younger twin brother, Riku. His brother was born with a weak constitution and always having to be hospitalized. Tenn would visit Riku every day after school to make sure Riku wasn't lonely. Only this time, Tenn was in Riku's position. Tenn clutched the pillow in his arms, trying to fall asleep. He couldn't...his heart was pounding. A red blush rushed to Tenn's face as he tried to bury his face into the pillow. "Did I really enjoy that kiss? Impossible!" Tenn kept saying to himself through his thoughts. Tenn soon drifted off to sleep. Instead of a happy one, he was face to face with a nightmare. "Gaku...don't leave me!" Tenn cried trying to reach for the older one's hand. The hand just slapped Tenn's hand away. "You're really pathetic, you shitty brat. You honestly thought I would stay with you? Please...I wouldn't stay with you even if you're the last man on earth. I really despise you Kujo Tenn" Gaku said throwing a sharp glare of death to the crying younger one. "Goodbye," Gaku said leaving Tenn. "No!" Tenn cried out, reaching up to the ceiling of his hospital room. Tenn put his arm down since it was getting numb. Tenn clutched his pillow once more. He was scared, but he wouldn't admit that to himself. He was scared of losing Gaku. Why would Tenn care about Gaku? He was impudent, arrogant, and shitty all around. Soon it hit Tenn hard, he fell in love with the leader of Trigger, Yaotome Gaku. If he was honest with himself, the only reason why he got into fights with Gaku twenty-four seven because he was frustrated that he couldn't have Gaku. The spotlight followed him everywhere he went. He couldn't say what he wanted to say because the spotlight always followed him. He couldn't act the way he wanted to act because the spotlight was always following him. Tenn clutched his shirt where his heart was beating and held it tight. 

"Tenn-nii!!" a voice came from nowhere and hugged Tenn. Tenn jumped as he was startled by the sudden contact. "Riku...I have told you a million times not to do that" Tenn said. "Sorry, Tenn-nii. It's just when I heard you could have visitors. I just had to visit!" Riku said. "That's nice but can you release your grip on me? You're blocking my air supply". Riku released his embrace around Tenn, "Sorry!! I'm so sorry!!". Tenn smiled, why was his brother so cute? "It's fine" Tenn reassured Riku. "Riku?" Tenn said hesitantly. If he could trust anyone with his secret, it would be Riku. "Yes, Tenn-nii?" "Can I tell you something? But this is a deep secret so don't tell anyone, okay?" Tenn said with a smile. "Okay! I won't. Your secret is safe with me Tenn-nii!" Riku said, waiting to hear what Tenn had to say. "I have a crush..." Tenn admitted. He saw Riku eyes lit up with stars. "He already confessed to me but I kinda rejected it. Anyways..." Tenn took a gulp, "I'm madly in love with my leader, Gaku Yaotome". His face was now fully red, even his ears were blushing. Riku's eyes seem to shine brighter, "Tenn-nii has a crush!! Tenn-nii has a crush!!" Riku kept singsonging. "Shhh...." Tenn calmed down Riku, "It's supposed to be a secret, remember?" "Oh..I'm so sorry Tenn-nii!! I'm just so excited that you're in love!" Tenn blushed even more. "It's embarrassing!" Tenn covered his face with his pillow. The doctor came in, "Alright Mr. Nanase. Visiting hours are over. You can come back tomorrow". "Aww..." Riku pouted. "Okay..." he said in disappointment. Before Riku left, he planted a small kiss on Tenn's cheek. "Bye. I love you Tenn-nii!" "Bye-bye. I love you too!" Tenn shouted. 

Tenn got bored pretty easily. He turned on the TV to see what was on. Nothing that good was on sadly. Going through the channel with a bored face, he came across his favorite kid's TV show. It was called "My Side of the Sun". It was about a young woman who fell in love with a handsome young prince. Their love was forbidden because she was a peasant and he was the heir to the throne. They snuck out every night to spend time with each other. They got caught by the prince's friend which told the king about their affair. Angered, he declared to kill the woman. Even though it brought suspense to everyone watching it, waiting for the woman to die. The prince shows his undying love for her. In the end, they married. In the past, Tenn thought nothing of it or it's meaning. Now, Tenn was imaging him as the woman and Gaku as the prince. Oh..Gaku would be such a dashing prince. Tenn snapped out of it once he knew what he was thinking about. "Ahh!! Why can't I forget about Gaku!! I blame him! He kissed me!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be short and sweet. It's late at night and I'm rushing trying to post chapters.

Gaku felt like he won the lottery. He finally confessed and kissed his crush. His lips were so soft like he kissed an angel from heaven, no wonder why everyone nicknames Tenn the modern day angel. But Gaku knew what Tenn really was; a nightmare dressed like a daydream. Ryunosuke took full note of the euphoric look printed all over Gaku's face. "Well, you seem quite a happy camper today" Ryunosuke commented. "Huh?" Gaku acknowledged Ryunosuke's input, "Oh...guess what? I just kissed and confessed to Tenn but..." Gaku's tone disheartened. Ryunosuke could sense the sadness coming from Gaku's aura. It felt strange to Ryunosuke because he was unaccustomed to this new type of aura. Usually, Gaku's aura was upbeat, passionate, burning with hope and drive. Now his aura seemed shallow, hollow, deepened with sadness and burnt out. "What happened?" Ryunosuke's shakily asked. "Tenn, kinda rejected me" Gaku softly said. "Oh," Ryunosuke showed a pained face upon knowing how much that would burn. "But what do you mean by that? Did he just say maybe or even no?" Ryunosuke asked. Gaku sighed, "he answered with I'll think about it". Ryunosuke smiled, "at least he didn't fully reject you. Which means you have a high chance of winning his heart". "Well" Gaku said looking to the side, "only time would tell. I just hope he will tell me answer soon"


	7. Chapter 7

Tenn recently got released from the hospital which he didn't know of until the day of. Tenn loved the feeling of being free again. Tenn never enjoyed the feeling or smell of any confined space, especially since whenever he tried to escape, an alarm would go off. It annoyed Tenn to his limits but alas he was discharged. His doctor told him to make sure that he wasn't overworking himself or his condition may worsen. All that he was thinking was to confess to Gaku that he made up his decision. He loves him and nothing can change that. He went to Yaotome Productions after making a pit stop at the ice cream shop. "Huh?" Tenn wondered what the mailman dropped off inside their mailbox, most likely was junk mail. Once the mail truck left, Tenn opened the mailbox and reached inside and grabbed a letter with no name on it. "A letter?" Tenn thought, and opened it. "You're courteously invited to a grand ball" Tenn read. "A ball? But why did they send this to Yaotome Productions if we're idols, not top class people.." Tenn talked to himself. He folded back up the letter and place it in the pockets of his pants and entered the tall building. He was greeted by Ryunosuke, no less. "Tenn!! Welcome back!!" Ryunosuke cheered patting Tenn on the back. Tenn could smell the beer from Ryunosuke's breath. "Have you been drinking beer again? Oh geez, you're really troublesome..." Tenn rolled his eyes. "Ehh...? I'm not drinking anything...I don't know what you're talking about..." Ryunosuke groggily said while being completely out of it. "Ryu, you're drunk...go to bed" Tenn ordered. As Ryunosuke wobbled to his bedroom, he kept singing random songs like Secret Night and Natsu Shiyouze which completely annoyed Tenn. Tenn went the elevator, it came quicker due to everyone sleeping. Tenn disliked taking the elevator during the daytime; it gets so crowded. Going inside, he pressed the button to the 9th floor. Tenn's expression turned to annoyed again. Why didn't the president change the elevator music? To Tenn, the music was god awful and gave him a nasty headache. 

After departing from the elevator, he met up with the person who stole his first kiss, Gaku Yaotome. "Gaku..hi" Tenn stammered. Gaku paused at the moment when Tenn spoke to him, "Ah...Tenn. I see you were discharged from the hospital" he commented. He scratched his head, "Sorry if I wasn't there to see you get discharged. When did you get discharged?" "It's fine Gaku. I was discharged not long ago." Tenn replied. Gaku noticed Tenn's strange body language. Tenn's body language was as if he was a schoolgirl talking to her crush. "Are you okay?" Gaku with concern asked. "I'm fine," Tenn said with a faint blush on his face. Gaku smiled, "you know even if you are a shitty brat and very cheeky at times, you can be quite a cutie" he flirted at Tenn. Tenn's blush went redder, "Stop flirting with me!". Gaku smiled, "No way..." he grabbed Tenn's hands and spun him around. The letter fell out of Tenn's pocket. "Huh?" Gaku leaned down and picked it up and read it. "A ball?! You're going right?" "What?! no way in hell" Tenn retorted. "Aww...that makes me disappointed" Gaku plead "I've always wanted to see you in a dress." Tenn scowled, "If you'll be my date..." Tenn squeezed his thighs together, almost making it seem like he was doing the potty dance. "Of course I'll be your date..." Gaku proudly said. "Goodnight" Tenn softly said while entering his pink room. "Tenn..." Gaku said softly to himself, "we will dance on water someday."


End file.
